


Drops of Warmth

by happyendingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, HEA_2017, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyendingexo/pseuds/happyendingexo
Summary: Chanyeol never had a client quite like Baekhyun.





	Drops of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #050**
> 
> **Warning(s):** Smut, Prostitution, Ice Cubes
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** This wasn't supposed to turn into a kinda pwp lmao Actually, I started this off as a fully plotted story but dropped it 28k in bc of reasons to write this instead. I might pick it back up one day and finish it tho and it'll be completely different from this so if you're not satisfied with this, dear prompter, I hope you won't be too sad. Thanks to I for beta'ing this and making it much better than it was and to E for her adorable support and her gram-matical corrections. I hope everyone will enjoy this!

As he stood in front of the door in what seemed to be a quite expensive apartment building, Chanyeol wasn’t really sure what to expect once the door would open for him.

 

Last night, like many nights before, he had been standing in that usual  back alley where clients usually sought him in when an odd encounter had stumbled upon him. It was still fresh in his mind and even if almost an entire day had passed since then, he still had a hard time comprehending what had really happened. He had simply been waiting for a client, anyone willing to pay in exchange of a few services, whether they wanted to spend the whole night with him or just a few minutes in that alley, a short moment that would help them forget about their shitty day.

 

A man had approached him at some point and Chanyeol had perked up because despite being _almost_ used to selling his body to whoever was willing to pay a hefty price for it, the notion still wasn’t something he was entirely pleased with. It would probably be far easier if his clients were a bit more decent but Chanyeol had stopped hoping for much a long time ago and now, he was just content that at least, he still managed to gather enough money to keep a roof above his head and avoid starvation.

 

He was used to seeing all kinds of people seeking for his services and he was used to every weird demand they could bring up to him, whether it be calling them with a particular name or letting them do particularly unpleasant things to his body, but the man who had approached him last night had been a completely new kind of _weird_. It had been nearing midnight but he had been wearing sunglasses, a thick coat, and a scarf as he had approached Chanyeol last night, constantly throwing glances around him. One of his hands had been holding onto the scarf that covered half of his face as if he had been scared that someone would just come up to him and snatch it away to reveal his identity.

 

It wasn’t unfamiliar to see clients that were shy or a bit ashamed of seeking a prostitute’s services but this man had been particularly odd and maybe that had been enhanced by the way he had quickly walked up to Chanyeol, leaned forward, and lowered his voice into a whisper while asking if Chanyeol was a prostitute. The latter thought that it should’ve been obvious with the way he had been dressed, with a low-cut shirt that revealed way more chest that it should, his skinny jeans that were a bit too tight around his crotch and his behind on purpose, and the dark makeup lining his eyes. He had simply nodded, however, giving the man one of the lopsided smiles he knew always helped a client decide whether this was a good idea or not.

 

The man hadn’t really seemed affected by it, however, he had even taken a step back after that and Chanyeol could’ve felt offended had the situation not been a bit too amusing. It changed from the insulting way in which most of his clients usually addressed him, he had supposed. Moreover, it had turned out that the man wasn’t exactly a client for that night since after he had asked the other if he was interested, the man had simply shaken his head strongly and shoved a small crumpled piece of paper in his hands. The only thing he had said was to be at that address tomorrow night at ten o’clock sharp before scrambling away much more quickly than he had been when approaching Chanyeol.

 

Needless to say, the latter had spent a few seconds staring at the address written on that small piece of paper, wondering what had just happened.

 

He was still wondering the same thing now, as he brought his hand up to ring the doorbell, anticipation sizzling in his stomach as he hoped that this hadn’t been just a stupid prank. He was used to being called to various addresses so that wasn’t the problem, people usually just did it through the phone or even better, simply picked him off the streets after catching a glimpse of him to bring them either to their house or a motel.

 

Fortunately, the door opened rather quickly, pulling him out of his thoughts just in time for him to curve his lips into a practiced smile that he knew had its effect on anyone who laid eyes on it. What he didn’t expect, however, was to be the one wowed by a beam as soon as the door opened.

 

The most eye-catching thing about this man was how _bright_ his smile was, how the curve of his lips was almost boxy, how white and blinding his teeth were as he smiled like an excited child. And how adorable he just looked in general. Maybe it was because his eyes were curved into small crescent shapes, shining brighter than the moon itself and holding in all the stars plucked from the sky as soon as night fell. Chanyeol never really paid attention to the stars when he was out at night because it was almost impossible to see them because of the heavy lights of the city but oddly, he couldn’t help but think that maybe, it wouldn’t be as bad as he thought to just spend a few minutes observing a night sky.

 

He hadn’t really seen what the man from last night looked like but it wasn’t difficult to tell that that person and the man standing in front of him now were completely different people. For starters, this person wasn’t overdressed at all like the man from last night had been. He was wearing a simple plain white shirt that looked a bit too big on him and seemed to shorten his figure a little bit. He was wearing black, large shorts that looked comfortable to sleep in and displayed the smooth skin of his legs.

 

Overall, the man, who looked younger than him, was different than every single client Chanyeol had spent time with in the two years he had worked as a prostitute. He was attractive, he had a nice smile, bright eyes, unblemished skin, and he wasn’t looking at Chanyeol as if he was disgusted, either by himself or by Chanyeol. It was very odd, really unusual, but he supposed it should’ve been expected after last night’s encounter.

 

"You look better than I expected," the stranger said before Chanyeol properly gathered words in his head and for a second, he wondered if the other had read his thoughts. It was only a fleeting thought, his attention piqued by how nice the other’s voice sounded.

 

"And what exactly did you expect?" he asked with a low chuckle - one that usually sent shivers down his clients’ spine. The stranger’s smile only widened and he stepped back, opening the door wider in silent permission for Chanyeol to step inside.

 

"I expected Minseok to find someone who had yellow teeth, a creepy smile, and a really annoying voice," the other said and Chanyeol only half-listened to him as he took in his surroundings.

 

He stood there, toeing his shoes off after the man gestured him to do so.It wasn’t his first time stepping into an _expensive_ house but it was his first time stepping into one that looked so messy right from the entrance hall. He felt a gentle hand pressing on his lower back to push him forward and he let the other guide him towards what he supposed would be either the bedroom or the living room.

 

"Minseok?" he asked, throwing the other a questioning glance that was met with a quirked eyebrow, as if the stranger expected him to know who he was talking about. "The man who gave me your address last night?"

 

"Right," the male chirped, shaking his head and giving him what looked like an apologetic smile, as if he remembered that not everyone was in his head, or life. "He hated me a lot for sending him on a  little adventure to look for a treasure. So I thought he would get his revenge by sending me someone a bit out of my tastes."

 

Chanyeol snorted at the word _treasure._ Not unpleasantly though, it was nicer than being called way more degrading names. And this stranger was interesting. He looked a bit hyper, as if he was really excited about something but inexplicably, Chanyeol had a feeling that it was just the way he usually was.

 

"Glad to know I suit your tastes," was the only thing he replied before looking around him again as he stepped into what was indeed the living room.

 

The first thing he spotted was a big, empty mug of what he supposed had been coffee, which kind of explained why his client was so hyper, especially since he spotted a second mug that wasn’t sitting on the table but next to it, on the floor. Just like he expected, the whole room was messy, books laying around, empty takeout boxes decorating the floor or the shelves that were otherwise empty, and a few pieces of clothing were strewn around as well, mostly on the velvet couch.

 

"Well, I think you’d suit anyone’s tastes," the shorter replied and Chanyeol’s lips curved into a smile at that, the warmth of the other’s hand leaving his back after he gestured him to sit down on the couch.

 

"Only your tastes matter to me right now," he replied, voice gentle but low, words chosen carefully because Chanyeol came to learn that the more he fed a client’s ego, the better they’d pay him. Unfortunately, it didn’t mean that they’d treat him with more decency, but as long as the money was good, Chanyeol knew not to linger too much on that aspect of his occupation.

 

"You’ve been doing this for a while, haven’t you?" was the only thing the other replied and Chanyeol once again found himself looking at him in confusion. Baekhyun walked to the corner of the room where a few wine glasses were displayed, along with a bottle of a brand Chanyeol had once seen in another wealthy client’s hotel room.

 

"Doing what?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows a little. The other really seemed to be the kind to speak to people as if he thought they could read every one of his thoughts.

 

"Taking in clients, giving them the handsome smile you’ve practiced in front of the mirror for hours, and offering them the words you know they want to hear," the other simply said, his back facing Chanyeol as he poured the wine into two glasses.He turned to Chanyeol only once he was done. He had a light, friendly, but knowing smile on his lips. It looked sincere. And handsome.

 

"How do you know my handsome smile isn’t natural?" he simply asked, half-playful and half-curious because even if he wanted to deny it, the other was right.

 

"Because it’s too perfect," he shrugged casually as he approached Chanyeol and handed him one of the two glasses before gently plopping down next to him. "Real smiles are never perfect."

 

Chanyeol chose not to reply immediately, taking a sip of his drink instead as he thought about those words. He was right and he seemed to know it because his eyes sparkled with an amused glint as he took a sip from his own glass, looking at Chanyeol over the rim. The wine tasted expensive. Chanyeol had never really liked wine. He leaned down to put the glass on the coffee table in front of them.

 

"We’re not here to talk about how real my smile is, are we?" he then asked, tilting his head a little as he looked at the other. He didn’t smile this time, not as widely at least. He simply observed Chanyeol with intrigue.   

 

Everything about this situation was unsettling, usually his clothes would already be on the floor by now, he would already do his best to think about anything but how much he didn't want to be with yet another client. It wasn’t the case now, he didn’t think about anything else but the man sitting in front of him, his long and delicate fingers  sculpted almost too perfectly for it to be natural,  almost on a par with the glass he was holding. It was difficult to figure out what the other wanted and he had been right, Chanyeol was good at discerning what his clients usually wanted to hear, feel, or do.

 

"I guess we’re not," the other hummed softly, looking at Chanyeol under his lashes with a curious glint in his eyes but a playful smile on his lips. "What’s your name, Mr. Perfect Smile?"

 

The thought that the other had basically just called him fake blossomed in him but he paid no mind to it, simply letting amusement seep into him and tangle with curiosity and anticipation in his core.

 

"Chanyeol," he simply said. "And yours, Mr. Imperfect Smile?" he returned the question, going along with the other because he had a feeling the stranger would laugh at that. And he did. Loudly, abruptly, as if he had heard the most amusing thing on earth and Chanyeol couldn’t help but think that he was wrong. His smile looked very much perfect to him.

 

"Byun Baekhyun," he replied after a few seconds, still smiling. "How old are you, Chanyeol?"

 

"Twenty," he said, observing the other. "You look the same age as me but let me guess, you aren’t."

 

"Good guess," the other chuckled softly. "You’re good at reading people."

 

"I thought I was until a few minutes ago," Chanyeol casually confessed with a light shrug. That seemed to please the other. "You seem to be better at it than I am."

 

"Maybe I’m just better at reading _some_ people while you’re better at reading others," the other shrugged. "I’m twenty seven."

 

That came as a surprise to Chanyeol who had expected the other to be maybe a year or two older than him but not more than that. It could make sense though, Baekhyun almost talked as if he had seen everything there was to be seen in this world, even though Chanyeol reckoned that couldn’t exactly be the case. Nonetheless, it was interesting. Maybe his red hair was what made him look younger than he was. Or maybe it was the oversized shirt.

 

Either way Chanyeol couldn’t really find anything to say after that. He didn’t know what the other expected him to say. He didn’t exactly like not knowing what a client expected of him. This had never happened to him before. Baekhyun didn’t even look that much interested in him. He did spend the next few seconds observing him but not in a way that suggested he was trying to imagine what was under his clothes. Or maybe he was just really good at hiding it, Chanyeol wouldn’t be surprised by that either.

 

"I’m a writer."

 

Those weren’t the words he had expected to hear from the other when he broke the silence again.  When he looked at Baekhyun, the latter seemed to be be waiting for him to speak, judging by the way he was looking at him, attentive, insistent, wine glass delicately cradled in his hand.

 

"That’s great," Chanyeol simply said, not sure what else he could add  because he had a feeling Baekhyun analyzed every single one of his words and actions. Now that he thought about it, the other being a writer did make sense. "You don’t have any weird kink, like writing on your partner’s body while having sex with them, do you?" he asked, only half joking because Chanyeol had seen _things._

 

Baekhyun burst into laughter again. His smile was still perfect but it didn’t look fake. Chanyeol wondered if that was the kind of _perfect_ Baekhyun had mentioned earlier. It didn’t seem so.

 

"Of course not, the ink would get ruined because of the sweat. It would be useless."

 

"That sounds like experience talking," he said teasingly, watching as the other’s smile widened at his words, the amusement apparent in the corners of his lips. He had a mole right above his upper lip. It was a tiny, but adorable detail, for some reason.

 

"Maybe it is," Baekhyun said. Chanyeol couldn’t figure out whether he was joking or not. "The man who found you yesterday was my editor."

 

"Why did you send him instead of looking around by yourself?" he couldn’t help but ask. Baekhyun didn’t seem sick, or shy, or anything in-between. There was only one last option. "Too ashamed of looking for a prostitute in the streets?"

 

"Oh, not at all," Baekhyun chuckled softly, the sound low and light, like a gentle breeze, soothing.

 

"Why then?" he repeated because Baekhyun either didn’t want to reply, or once again thought that the reply was obvious.

 

"I was busy writing all day yesterday," the other shrugged and oddly, Chanyeol felt relieved by those words. He wasn’t sure why it came as a relief that Baekhyun didn’t feel ashamed. Maybe because Baekhyun had behaved differently than most clients until now and this could’ve taken that away. "I just pestered my editor until he agreed to help me for my research."

 

"I’ve heard all kinds of reasons or excuses people had for hiring a prostitute but yours have to be the most original one by far," he snorted softly, not really sure whether he should believe the other or not. He supposed he had no reason to lie about that. He didn’t look like he felt the need the justify himself, explain, and give the exact reason that had pushed him to call Chanyeol. He could recognize shame when he saw it.

 

"It’s not an excuse, it’s the truth," Baekhyun asserted, although he didn’t really seem bothered by it because amusement still gleamed in his eyes, almost as brightly as the surface of the sloshing wine while he took another sip. When he tilted his glass, the sparkle was gone, replaced by the dark, enchanting color underneath.

 

"What kind of novel are you writing that requires you the services of a prostitute?" Chanyeol asked almost distractedly because his gaze caught on a tiny drop of wine staining the corner of the other’s lips. It was wiped away by a pinkish tongue. His lips were only a shade darker. Chanyeol dragged his gaze up to the other’s eyes just in time to catch the knowing glint in them. Of course, Baekhyun probably also knew that Chanyeol didn’t find him unattractive.

 

"It’s actually a complicated story but in short, the main character has to stop the Red Force, which is a group of villains. Though, it’s not really a group, it’s just powerful enough that people think it’s several people when in reality it’s just an evil, old, and powerful spirit lodged somewhere in the roots of a rotting tree," Baekhyun explains, words shooting out of his mouth, tumbling one after the other fast enough for Chanyeol to keep track.

 

Maybe it was only confusing because he was barely even paying attention to what Baekhyun was actually saying, he could only see the way his eyes suddenly sparkling with a new glint, something that was so obviously passionate that Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile a bit.

 

"And the main character actually has powers. Well, most characters have powers but let’s just focus on the main character because he can control ice and that’s the coolest."

 

"It sounds interesting," he said honestly. "But it still doesn’t explain why I’m here.” Playfulness coated his tone as he raised an eyebrow.

 

"Well, you see," Baekhyun spoke and Chanyeol already dreaded his next words because his tone had suddenly changed, his words drawled out and almost amused, as if what he was about to say would be really entertaining to him. "He met his love interest and there needs to be some really entertaining bedroom action. That’s where you come in."

 

"How?" Chanyeol stupidly asked because Baekhyun had leaned towards him halfway through his words and he was a bit distracting. The collar of his shirt slid down one shoulder to reveal just a bit of skin and a sculpted collarbone, his smile was playful but confident. He had a mole above his upper lip, and enchanting eyes that somehow froze Chanyeol in place while simultaneously sending waves of warmth right into his core.

 

"Have you ever used ice cubes during foreplay?" Baekhyun asked, his smile brightening but his eyes darkening.

 

It took Chanyeol a second to understand what was happening exactly.

 

"You want to try using ice cubes while having sex because the character of your novel is going to have sex while using his powers to make ice," Chanyeol deadpanned.

 

 He wasn't really sure whether he should laugh at that or not.

 

Baekhyun seemed to take the decision for himself, laughing softly. "Exactly."

 

"And you hired a prostitute for that," Chanyeol frowned, confused. "You don’t really need to hire a prostitute for that, ice is not that controversial."

 

"I didn’t hire you because I thought ice cubes were too dangerous for other people," Baekhyun chuckled and he seemed to find amusement in everything. Maybe a bit irritating too. But mostly adorable. "I hired you because I didn’t feel like going out of my house to look for someone willing to try. It was either I tried it with Minseok himself or he found someone for me. He made his choice and well, it’s his loss," the elder shrugged nonchalantly.

 

"You’re… weird," was the only thing Chanyeol found himself able to say and usually, he would never say anything that might upset a client but somehow, Baekhyun didn't actually feel like a client at all. Even that was weird in itself.

 

"Weird is great. Weird gets stuck in people’s mind," Baekhyun shrugged again, smile widening. "Anyway, you haven’t replied to my question."

 

It took him a while to remember what the question was even. Ice. They were talking about ice.

 

"I’ve never tried," Chanyeol said almost hesitantly, observing the other. "Have you?"

 

"If I had, we wouldn’t be here right now. I did my research though, because I wanted to  be able to describe it perfectly in my novel and the only way to do that is to actually experience it. But it’s great,” grinned.  “We’ll experience it for the first time together."

 

It was almost funny, the way Baekhyun was talking about it as if it was some kind of important experiment when, really, it was just sex.

 

"Well, shall we?" the elder asked when Chanyeol didn’t reply to him.

 

"Ready when you are," Chanyeol simply shrugged because at least, sex would be familiar. He felt a little more in his element now that it was close to happening. However, the small flame of excitement he could feel fluttering in his lower stomach was something entirely novel.

 

He supposed it was because Baekhyun wasn’t really like any other client he had until now, actually talking with him before doing anything, asking him whether he would consent to what he wanted to do or not, and basically treating him like an actual human being with thoughts rather than just a toy to play with for a few hours at most.

 

He also had a smile more beautiful than any other smile Chanyeol had ever laid his eyes upon but that was a thought he tried not to focus on.

 

"Follow me then," Baekhyun said and his smile was a bit different now, a bit darker, a bit smaller. Somehow, Chanyeol felt each of the words the other pronounced landing on his skin like tiny drops of warmth, and he had a feeling he would still be feeling the ghost of them even in a few days.

 

Before Chanyeol even had the occasion to say something, he felt a firm hand grabbing his. Baekhyun pulled him up to his feet before guiding him out of the living room. Chanyeol spent the whole journey through the hallways of the wide apartment observing the other even if all he could see was the back of his head, and the fair skin of his shoulder as Baekhyun hadn’t bothered pulling the collar of his shirt up after it had slid down a bit.

 

With each step taken forward, he felt his heartbeat fastening a notch. Chanyeol never really felt that happen when he was with a client unless he was actually anxious about his well-being. That wasn’t what he felt now though. It wasn’t a bad feeling, it was something he had actually not felt in so long but that he could still manage to recognize. It was the first tingles of arousal, but not the forced kind of arousal, it was much more natural than what Chanyeol was used to, it wasn’t something he pulled out of himself for the sake of pleasing his clients.

 

By the time they reached the bedroom, Chanyeol managed to tell himself not to think too much about this and to simply enjoy this one night. It  would probably serve as a break from all the other shitty nights he had spent and would return to spending no later than tomorrow.

 

"You can wait here while I go get some ice, it should be quick since I already prepared everything. Feel free to look around," was the only thing Baekhyun said before letting go of Chanyeol’s hand and disappearing from the bedroom.

 

Chanyeol was once again left surprised by how energetic the other felt but he was getting used to it. He simply stepped further into the bedroom to look around. It was just as messy as the living room, unsurprisingly, with even more clothes scattered around on the floor. The bed was left unmade, the covers pooled at the end of the mattress as if Baekhyun had kicked them off in the middle of the night while sleeping. It wasn't that hard to imagine, considering the fact that they were still very much in summer, the end of August still two weeks away.

 

He didn’t linger on his surroundings that much, however, because there wasn’t really anything to see besides a few empty mugs left on the desk, right next to the laptop on it, the lid open but the screen black. He threw a glance at the door when he heard a loud thump followed by a small groan. He snorted softly. He hadn’t really imagined Baekhyun to be the clumsy kind of person but he supposed. What he could imagine, however, was the other bursting in and telling him that it had all been a joke all along.

 

There was still a very thin chance of that happening, so once he grew bored of simply looking around, Chanyeol started unbuttoning his shirt, figuring that it would save them a bit of time. He had lost any and all traces of shyness a long time ago, anyway, and he was used to waiting for his clients to join him once he had rid himself of all the  pieces of clothing standing between them and what they had paid for. His fingers were steady as he slowly unbuttoned the shirt until the lapels were left hanging open. Before he had the occasion to let the shirt slip off his shoulders, Baekhyun walked in again, holding a blue bowl that probably contained a few ice cubes.

 

His gaze immediately fell to Chanyeol’s exposed torso, and Chanyeol once again felt warmth sliding on his skin, taking the same path as Baekhyun’s gaze did over his chest and abdomen. He watched as Baekhyun’s eyes darkened. Satisfaction spread  in the pit of his stomach. He was used to people looking at him as if he was the last drop of water that would quench a harsh drought but this was different, Baekhyun didn’t really look at him as if he wanted to eat him alive. His gaze was softer, lingering more on Chanyeol’s body as he observed him, as if he wanted to mark the sight into his mind.

 

"I really should thank Minseok tomorrow," was the only thing he said as he finally stepped closer to Chanyeol. His dark eyes gleamed with a spark of mirth, locked in a bright sphere of what Chanyeol recognized to be lust. He had seen that glint so many times in his life. He hadn’t felt it on himself as much but now, as he watched Baekhyun slowly approach him, lips curved into an attractive smile, he could feel it growing inside of him.

 

The shorter stood in front of him now, one of his hands still holding onto the container while his other hand slowly rose until he could press it right onto Chanyeol’s abdomen, delicate fingers contrasting the slightest bit with the sculpt of Chanyeol’s skin as they danced over his abs. Chanyeol felt shivers cascading through his body. His eyes locked into Baekhyun’s as he remained silent, simply observing the other, sizing him up the same way Baekhyun did to him. His smile widened and Chanyeol was dying to know what was going on in that pretty little head of his but all thoughts suddenly left him as he felt Baekhyun’s hand slowly sliding towards his waist. It sneaked under one lapel of his shirt, reached his lower back where Baekhyun exerted some pressure to pull Chanyeol towards him until his body was pressed against his, pushing away every single thought that had been in Chanyeol’s head.

 

Baekhyun started going up on his toes the slightest bit and Chanyeol yielded to the pull that he had tried ignoring since the first second he had laid his eyes on Baekhyun and simply leaned down, gaze dropping from Baekhyun’s eyes to his lips. His breath was warm as it tickled Chanyeol’s own lips, the distance separating them slowly fading away until Chanyeol felt his lower lip brushing against Baekhyun’s. Warmth blazed in his lower stomach and he wondered how it would feel to kiss the tiny mole right above Baekhyun’s upper lip but as soon as he closed his eyes and dived in, there was nothing to land on and he frowned a bit, opening his eyes and letting them meet Baekhyun’s entrancing ones. Their faces were still close together - Baekhyun had simply leaned back as Chanyeol had leaned forward.

 

"Take your shirt off for me first," the other whispered, right against his lips, his warm hand still pressed against the small of Chanyeol’s back. He was taller than Baekhyun but somehow, he suddenly felt vulnerable and so much smaller than him under that strong, confident gaze Baekhyun looked at him with, as if every touch was calculated, the pressure, the location, and the effect.

 

Chanyeol let out a trembly breath and it was almost ridiculous, the way he was already so worked up when he hadn’t even completely taken his shirt off yet. However, he did as told, eyes still locked onto Baekhyun’s as he moved to let his shirt slide off his shoulders and down his arms, the muffled sound of clothing landing on the floor barely audible over the sound of his furious heartbeat. It was unexpected, so unexpected, but Chanyeol couldn’t say that this sensation of arousal didn’t feel nice.

 

"Good," Baekhyun said, his lower lip brushing against Chanyeol’s as he spoke before he pressed a small, feathery peck right on the corner of Chanyeol’s lips. His skin felt warmed up, ticklish. He  wished that the other would kiss him for real. But he said nothing, lost in the Baekhyun’s eyes and simply hanging onto the next words that would leave that beautiful mouth. "Now, would you lay on the bed and wait for me?"

 

Baekhyun’s voice was soft and low, voice flowing to Chanyeol’s ears gently, as if he was talking to someone precious and fragile, with while his tone remained final at the same time, leaving no room for protest or questioning. Not that Chanyeol even could oppose him right now, not when the other’s breath was so warmth, his lips so soft, and his gaze so enchanting that Chanyeol almost felt like he was losing his mind.

 

Once again, he did as told, stepping back and slowly settling on the bed, making himself comfortable on the fluffy pillows and the silky, dark blue sheets that felt cold and refreshing against his warm skin. He could still almost feel the ghost of Baekhyun’s fingers against his back but the latter wasn’t touching him anymore, he stood where he was, observing Chanyeol for a few seconds, gaze trailing down his body before returning to his face. He felt his lips curving into a smile and he wondered if this one looked realer and less perfect to Baekhyun.

 

His gaze never once left Baekhyun once the latter finally started moving, stepping closer to the bedside table where he left the light blue bowl. Chanyeol felt something in him twist when Baekhyun caught his gaze again and reached inside, delicate fingers grabbing a small cube of ice and bringing it against his rosy lips before pushing it into his mouth with a single finger, eyes gleaming with the same playfulness that reflected on the highest point of his bunched up cheeks.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh softly at that.

 

"I feel like this is just an excuse for you to eat ice cubes."

 

"Maybe it is," the other said with a low chuckle that Chanyeol swore he could feel it echo inside his chest. His words were  slurred because of the ice cube he had in his mouth. It was also a bit adorable.

 

He took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself down, and observed Baekhyun as he pulled a drawer open and fumbled inside, his hand holding a small bottle of what Chanyeol figured was lube and a condom when it appeared again. He turned to Chanyeol and finally, gave his him his whole attention as the bed dipped when he pressed his knee onto it. He moved until he was straddling Chanyeol whose gaze locked into his again. Baekhyun discarded whatever he was holding somewhere next to them, the bed big enough for neither of them to worry about it, and as Chanyeol brought his hands up to hold onto the other’s waist, Baekhyun started leaning down.

 

Chanyeol’s eyelids fell shut, fingers holding onto the other tightly as he waited to finally be kissed. Baekhyun was warm above him, a bit heavy but the weight didn’t really bother him when it was mainly directed onto his crotch, as if Baekhyun had calculated it all. He probably had. Chanyeol didn’t know and he didn’t want to think about it, not when Baekhyun’s lips were so close to his again. But this time, his breath was rendered cold by the ice cube that was slowly melting in his mouth. It didn’t matter. Chanyeol had the sudden urge to feel the other’s lips against his. He lifted his head off the pillow a little bit to reach the other’s lips, impatience pushing him towards the only thing he had been able to focus on ever since he had stepped into the bedroom.

 

However, right when their lips were about to meet, Chanyeol felt cold seeping into his skin and he hissed in surprise, falling back on the pillow. He opened his eyes again when he heard Baekhyun’s low, muffled chuckle and he looked down to see that he had pressed his hand against Chanyeol’s chest. It was the hand that had been holding onto the ice cube container and Chanyeol was almost sure that he had done it on purpose.

 

"I didn’t expect it to be so cold," he mumbled, mind a bit hazy but body easing into the other’s touch.

 

"Well, it’s still just my hand but it touched ice," Baekhyun chuckled softly, his voice sending shivers down Chanyeol’s spine. Or maybe it was his cold hand. His words were clearer now, the ice cube had probably melted enough for him to speak more properly. "But does it feel bad?" he asked and he still had a smile on but he sounded a bit more serious, as if he really was concerned about the reply and simply wanted to reassure Chanyeol that he could be honest.

 

And it was the first time Chanyeol was actually asked if he liked something or not so he wasn’t sure whether he was interpreting the intention behind that question  wrongly or not but he still chose to go with honesty.

 

"It doesn’t," he whispered because he felt as if something was closing in on him the more he looked into Baekhyun’s eyes, but not something restraining or suffocating. Not the bad kind of restraining and suffocating, at least.

 

"Great then," Baekhyun said, smile widening a little as his fingers gently slid down over Chanyeol’s chest, fingertips grazing one of his nipples.

 

It was cold against Chanyeol’s warm skin and he shivered. If Baekhyun’s fingers felt this way, he couldn’t even imagine what ice cubes would feel like. Baekhyun stopped and Chanyeol watched his tongue peeking a little as if he was maneuvering the ice cube inside of his mouth to speak a bit more easily.

 

"If something feels bad, just tell me and I’ll stop. I want you to be honest and don’t force your reactions either, both because I want you to feel good and because I need to know what feels good and what doesn’t. For my research," he added, grinning as if he shared a joke with himself. Chanyeol felt his lips quirking up a little and he nodded.

 

That seemed to be enough for Baekhyun to decide that they would actually do this because he leaned down again, his now cooler hand trailing down and over the sculpted muscles on Chanyeol’s abdomen as once again, their lips grazed together. This time, Chanyeol looked down at the other’s lips and didn’t move, finally figuring out that Baekhyun liked teasing and unwilling to fall for his trap for the third time. He saw and almost _felt_ Baekhyun’s lips curving into an amused smirk from how close they were to his, so soft, so tantalizing, and so irresistible that Chanyeol felt something in his lower stomach twist again, urging him to close the distance.

 

He didn’t, however, because Baekhyun parted his lips, letting his lower one graze against Chanyeol’s, his cold breath feeling wet against his skin. His hands moved from Baekhyun’s waist up until he could wrap his arms around Baekhyun’s neck and finally pull him closer to put an end to this torture. Baekhyun seemed satisfied by the gesture enough because when their lips pressed together, he was smiling. It was cold, colder than usual, but it wasn’t exactly unpleasant, on the contrary, it felt nice. When he caught Baekhyun’s lower lip between his teeth, he pulled it into his mouth with the intent to warm it up a little. The small sound of satisfaction that reached his ears made him let go after a while and Baekhyun parted his lips again just a little bit as they kissed, coaxing Chanyeol’s tongue into his mouth.

 

The elder’s red strands felt soft between his fingers and when he felt something small but cold touching his tongue, he pulled on his hair a bit unintentionally but Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind. If anything, the kiss grew a little sloppier as their tongues tangled together before Baekhyun started some sort of chase inside his mouth. His tongue kept escaping Chanyeol’s, the tiny, melted ice cube along with it and as the younger tried catching it, taking part in that silly but somehow arousing game, he felt fingers playing with the button of his jeans.

 

By the time the small ice cube ended up in Chanyeol’s mouth, fortunately without either of them choking on it, it was almost entirely melted. Baekhyun had managed to unbutton his jeans, now pulling the zipper down without looking because he was busy peppering kisses along Chanyeol’s jaw, following the line of it until his teeth bit into his earlobe, a quiet moan escaping Chanyeol’s lips at the cold sensation when the other trapped his skin into his mouth and played with it. It wasn’t as cold because the ice cubed wasn’t in his mouth anymore, it had melted into nothingness in Chanyeol’s own mouth, but it still felt as nice. Baekhyun’s lips were soft and wet against his skin, traveling down his neck, teeth biting, playing, and sweetly torturing the younger’s skin. He probably didn’t bite hard enough to leave any marks but it was still enough for Chanyeol to feel pleasure and arousal mixing in swirls of red and white under his closed eyelids and in his lower stomach.

 

His own hands slowly slid down from Baekhyun’s neck, trailing down the bumps of his clothed spine until his fingers grabbed the hem of his shirt and he started pulling, silently asking the other to take it off. Baekhyun pulled away from his neck and straightened his back, gaze locking into Chanyeol’s and taking his breath away. His eyes were hooded, as if he was affected by his own actions on Chanyeol’s body, both darker and brighter than minutes ago. His cheeks were tainted with a soft flush and his lips a delicious, bright red, even a bit puffy from their kiss and the ice cube he had been sucking.

 

"Take it off for me yourself if you want it so much," he said after a few seconds and his voice wasn’t particularly harsh or strong but the demand was clear in it. Like a puppet whose strings were pulled, Chanyeol obeyed without hesitation.

 

He slowly lifted the shirt off, his fingertips trailing over Baekhyun’s back and his warm skin. He felt the other shiver a bit which sparked his lips into a satisfied smile and when he saw Baekhyun’s eyes focus on it as he leaned down again, he simply tugged the shirt up. Baekhyun raised his arms to help, his laughter a bit muffled when Chanyeol pulled his shirt over his head, the fabric stuck on his chin for less than a second before it was thrown on the floor and he could look into Chanyeol’s eyes again.

 

"Is this your revenge?" he asked, amused lilts dancing in his voice, and of course he would know. Chanyeol couldn’t really focus on that fact, however, because Baekhyun’s body was unexpectedly sculpted, his chest muscled and his abs perfectly defined. He felt himself twitch in his pants, his hands once again grabbing hold of the other’s waist, and his thumb gently brushing over a mole located on one of the bumps on his abdomen. "Because I made you wait too long to have a kiss?"

 

"Maybe," Chanyeol hummed before pulling the other down for another kiss.

 

Baekhyun tutted, however, and Chanyeol let go of him, disappointment and sudden streaks of fear swarming him at once. Baekhyun was still smiling teasingly when he looked at him, however.

 

"You’ll wait a little longer for another kiss then," he said and Chanyeol must have let his irritation show on his face because Baekhyun let out a small laugh and leaned down to press a light, tiny peck on his lower lip, as if he couldn’t resist but didn’t want to completely go back on his words again.

 

He pulled away and this time, his hand reached for the small bowl still on the bedside table, fingers grabbing an ice cube that he played with for a second as he observed Chanyeol who basked in the attention.

 

"You have really nice collarbones," he said after a while, gaze lost on that part of Chanyeol’s body. "Do you think water could gather and stay there?" he suddenly asked, randomly enough that Chanyeol let out a small chuckle.

 

"I don’t know, I never really tried."

 

"Good thing we’re here to try new things then," was all Baekhyun said before Chanyeol felt his own breath hitching with a small startle when something incredibly cold pressed right above his collarbone. He couldn’t hold back a small whimper, fingers digging into Baekhyun’s skin before relaxing  as he got used to the cold feeling. "Is it okay?" Baekhyun asked.

 

"Yeah," Chanyeol said, voice quivering a little and it was ridiculous how sensitive he was to a tiny ice cube that burned his skin for a second before soothing it with a wave of cold that felt incredibly nice, contrasting nicely with the fire of arousal traveling over his whole body and the heat of summer pressing down on his skin.

 

"Describe how it feels to me," Baekhyun asked, voice gentle enough to coax Chanyeol into doing it even if he felt a bit embarrassed by the question.

 

"It’s cold. It burns at first but then it’s just cold and wet and slides a bit over the skin. It feels nice, though. Because the rest of my body is warmer and it makes me focus on that particular part, I guess," he said, trying to explain it as clearly as he could when his mind was a bit hazy and Baekhyun’s gaze was too distracting.

 

The elder hummed softly in reply and Chanyeol saw his hand reaching for the bowl of ice again before he was completely distracted when Baekhyun pressed his lips on his collarbone, a mere hairbreadth away from where the ice cube laid, already starting to melt against his skin. The contrast was even more enhanced this way and his breath hitched when Baekhyun sucked on his skin, his mouth heated and cajoling as it continued traveling down his body. He didn’t stop until he caught one of Chanyeol’s nipples into his already warmed up mouth at the same time as Chanyeol felt another ice cube pressing against his other nipple, his back arching off the bed a little bit and a louder moan escaping his lips.

 

It was such an odd contrast, something that Chanyeol had never felt before. He had always been a bit sensitive on his nipples, and Baekhyun was skilled with his mouth as he played with one of his already hardened nubs. Not only that, but the ice only made him more sensitive as the elder slowly circled it on the skin around his other nipple, only passing right over it from time to time. Chanyeol’s fingers once again found their way into Baekhyun’s red hair and he pulled a bit as pleasure shot through his whole body when he felt the other’s teeth teasingly, gently graze against his nub before he let go of it, tugging on it one last time and directing his lips towards its twin instead.

 

Chanyeol felt the other’s lips leaving trails of warmth on his skin and he bit his lip when a small drop of cold water trailed over his shoulder from the melting ice cube still nestled against his collarbone. However, even that wasn’t enough for him to hold in a small moan from escaping him when Baekhyun’s warm, wet mouth closed in on his almost numbed and wet nipple. Warmth shooted right into the core of his body as his hips bucked up a little, causing him to grind up against Baekhyun’s ass for a blissful second. Baekhyun’s mouth warmed him up, his tongue circling around the hardened nub for a few seconds before Chanyeol felt the ice cube sliding up to it again and Baekhyun pulled away for a split second to take the small cube into his mouth and then give Chanyeol’s nipple his attention again, his mouth’s natural warmth mixing in with the cube’s iciness and sending shivers of pleasure down the younger’s spine.

 

Unconsciously, he started riding up against the other, his body seeking for the relief that had lasted only a second earlier and only then did he notice how tight his pants still felt despite the fact that they were unbuttoned and unzipped. Baekhyun didn’t pay him attention for a second and Chanyeol let out a soft, pleading moan, his back arching up a little once again when Baekhyun’s beautiful fingers gave attention to his other nipple, enhancing the pleasure flowing through his whole body. Then, he slowly moved his lips down, freeing one of Chanyeol’s nub from the sweet and cold torture to trail down, the ice cube held between them. His skin was left wet and burning wherever the ice cube slid over and Chanyeol felt strong hands holding onto his waist, stopping the desperate movement of his hips as Baekhyun peppered kisses and drops of melted ice all over his abdomen.

 

Chanyeol felt his muscles contracting, more drops of water trailing down his shoulder even if he couldn’t really pay attention to it. The ice cube seemed to melt pretty fast and it wasn’t surprising since Chanyeol felt his body burning, long minutes had passed since Baekhyun had put it there, and the room was warmed up by the summer heat. That wasn’t really what bothered him the most right now, however, the only thing he could focus on was the fact that while his upper body was overwhelmed by a mix of cold and warm. His entire body was burning more with each passing second and he needed Baekhyun to do something, anything to relieve him a little bit because he hadn’t expected _ice cubes_ to have that effect on him but the need for friction, release, _anything,_ was strong enough for him to yield to it and pull on the elder’s hair.

 

"Please, Baekhyun," he managed to say, voice quivering and breath too quick and broken.

 

Baekhyun seemed to hear him, however, and he stopped mouthing right above the waistband of his underwear, looking up at Chanyeol with his lips still pressed against his skin. He seemed to read the despair in his gaze because his eyes started sparkling again and he moved his lips until the now small, almost entirely melted cube of ice lodged into Chanyeol’s navel, causing the latter to part his lips in a silent moan.

 

"What is it, baby?" Baekhyun asked softly, low voice breathy and scratchy, lips even redder than before. Chanyeol heard himself whimpering at his last word.

 

"Please," he repeated, hand falling from Baekhyun’s hair to his neck instead. "I’ve waited long enough, you’re torturing me," he groaned even if he probably didn’t sound too threatening as he laid there, chest and shoulders wet, flushed, and breathless.

 

"You’re right," Baekhyun said and Chanyeol was surprised but he felt relief already pooling around him at the mere thought of Baekhyun finally doing something to ease the painful arousal wrapped around him like a cocoon of flames.

 

He could feel the ice cube on his navel slowly melting into a tiny puddle and it was surprising how sensitive that part of his body was. However, Chanyeol had stopped trying to understand how Baekhyun was able to get him so worked up with just frozen water and he focused on the amused glints of lust in the elder’s eyes. He straightened his back and leaned closer to Chanyeol’s face instead. He expected something, anything, a touch on the part of his body that yearned it the most, a stroke, a mere brush, or even confident hands freeing him of the confine of the clothes he was still wearing. None of that happened, though.

 

The only thing Baekhyun did was press his lips against Chanyeol’s for a slow, sloppy kiss that took the younger’s breath away for a few seconds until he remembered that a kiss wasn’t exactly what he had asked for. He tugged on Baekhyun’s hair, just enough for the other to break the kiss and pull away a little bit, tugging on his lower lip as he did so before letting go of it. Chanyeol frowned, both because he was being teased to no end and because he didn’t know how Baekhyun managed to make such simple actions look incredibly hot.

 

"Oh, you weren’t talking about the kiss you’ve been wanting earlier," Baekhyun stated more than asked after a few seconds spent with Chanyeol looking at him, a mix of despair and plead in his eyes. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was perfectly aware that a kiss wasn’t what he had meant. "What do you want then?"

 

"I thought you were able to read people’s thoughts earlier," the younger replied, just because he wanted to act as if Baekhyun wasn’t the winner of this game since the very first second it had started.

 

Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle and he shifted a little on top of Chanyeol, just enough for his ass to grind a little against Chanyeol’s crotch and give him a second of overwhelming bliss. It ended too soon and left him yearning for even more. It wasn’t difficult to tell that it had been on purpose with the way Baekhyun’s eyes were sparkling with mischief. He was so beautiful, his hair a bit disheveled, a result of how many times Chanyeol had ran his fingers through it and tugged on those almost wine-colored strands that were long enough to cover his eyes a little bit, only adding to the aura of mystery that seemed to be clinging to the other.

 

"Looks like I was right," Baekhyun said, pulling Chanyeol out of a trance-like state with his low voice. His eyes had dropped somewhere on Chanyeol’s chest and the latter was a bit confused by his words which Baekhyun seemed to understand. "You actually can hold in a little bit of water above your collarbones. It’s cute," was the only thing Baekhyun said before leaning down and pressing his lips against Chanyeol’s collarbone for a second during which the younger heard a quiet _slurp._ The cold water was replaced by the warmth of Baekhyun’s lips before the latter pulled away after making sure that there was not a single drop left on Chanyeol’s skin.

 

When Chanyeol could see his face again, he caught a stroke of pink against red as Baekhyun swiped his tongue over his lower lip as if to gather the remnants of the water he had just drank _off_ Chanyeol’s body.

 

The younger could only take a deep breath and try his hardest not to curse.

 

"If you keep going like this, I’ll end up creaming my pants. And I’m sure that’s not the kind of thing your readers want in your novel."

 

"What do you suggest I do then?" Baekhyun asked, quirking a playful eyebrow up. "Can’t know what you want if you don’t tell me."

 

"Just do something," Chanyeol heard himself whine, still breathless. "Just touch me. Please," he added when Baekhyun looked at him without saying anything.

 

That seemed to be enough for the other because finally, he slid off Chanyeol, moving to settle next to him instead. His hands grabbed the hem of the younger’s jeans and he pulled them down since it was already left unbuttoned and unzipped earlier. Chanyeol shifted to help him, raising his hips off the bed and causing some of the water left by the melting ice cube on his navel to trickle up his body. The cold drops soothed the flames that seemed to cover every single inch of his skin and sent shivers down his spine at the same time. He felt the tiny ice cube dislodging but Baekhyun noticed as well, his fingers grabbing it and placing it right in the same spot as soon as Chanyeol properly laid down again.

 

 

Baekhyun discarded Chanyeol’s jeans somewhere on the floor, beside the bed and Chanyeol felt a little better now that the only piece of clothing left on his body was his dark blue underwear that had a few darker spots, right where the slope of his cock could be seen underneath. However, the ease was thrown away again when Baekhyun’s strong hands held on to his hips and he leaned down just enough to press his lips right into his navel. The tiny ice cube had still been resting on the tip of skin until he sucked it into his mouth, causing Chanyeol to unconsciously try bucking his hips up. It didn’t work, not with the other’s strong hands holding him down with the intent of keeping him right where he wanted Chanyeol to be. Baekhyun threw him an amused look and Chanyeol heard crunching sounds as Baekhyun munched on the small ice cube before proceeding to pepper kisses down, down until his cold but heavenly lips reached the waistband of Chanyeol’s underwear.

 

A louder moan escaped the younger’s lips when, instead of taking the piece of clothing off, Baekhyun pressed his lips against the head of Chanyeol’s cock through it, his lips wrapping around it as he sucked it into the cold cavern that the ice cube had transformed his mouth into. Chanyeol bit into his lower lip, gaze focused on the way Baekhyun’s red lips contrasted with the dark fabric of his underwear and how cold and warm it felt at the same time, his mind drifting to the thought of how colder it would’ve felt had the underwear not been there to shroud his skin from Baekhyun’s mouth.

 

Only a few seconds after Baekhyun started the sweet torture, Chanyeol’s wished were answered as he pulled away and finally, his slender fingers hooked onto the waistband. He started pulling it down, a relieved sigh leaving Chanyeol’s lips when _finally_ the room’s warm air brushed against his heated skin, his length freed from its confines and springing up to rest against his lower stomach. However, he should’ve figured that it wouldn’t be easy because Baekhyun didn’t even touch him, observing him with hungry eyes and Chanyeol had never been so frustrated and pleased at the same time in his life. Baekhyun simply looked back up to his face, red, swollen lips curved into a handsome smile as his hand once again slowly reached towards the bowl on the bedside table. The ice cube he grabbed between his wet fingers was really small, an indication that everything in there had mostly melted.

 

Baekhyun settled between his parted legs and Chanyeol felt anticipation coursing through his veins, fusing into his blood denser than before.

 

"This is the last ice cube, maybe I did take my time a bit too much," Baekhyun said, no trace of apology in his voice.

 

Chanyeol snorted but the sound quickly turned into a quiet moan when the small ice cube was pressed against the skin of his inner thigh, his body jerking a bit in a mixture of both pleasure and surprise. Baekhyun’s smile widened and Chanyeol felt a wet trail traced onto his skin as the elder slid the ice cube up his thigh, slowly, drawing swirls and curlicues on the younger’s skin just to tease him more. Anticipation was building up and by the time the ice cube was pressed on the skin right where his thigh and his pelvis met, Chanyeol was almost rendered into a wheezing mess.

 

Baekhyun was still not touching him, however. Maybe it was because his body was already too sensitive from the shift of sensations between warm and cold, but Chanyeol could almost feel his gaze flowing onto his skin in drops of warmth. They contrasted pleasantly with the ice cube that his fingers danced with on the ballroom that Chanyeol’s skin had been reduced to.

 

"You okay?" Baekhyun suddenly asked, voice low, scratchy, hoarse, and echoing between the clouds that had gathered in Chanyeol’s head a while ago.

 

"I feel like I’m dying," was the only thing Chanyeol said, words slurred. It pulled a low chuckle out of Baekhyun’s lips and Chanyeol wanted to kiss him again.

 

"I’m sure dying doesn’t feel as good as this," Baekhyun replied, eyes sparkling.

 

"It doesn’t," Chanyeol moaned when the ice cube slid over his hipbone, circling around it for a second before Baekhyun guided it over his contracting stomach, closer to his cock.

 

"Tell me if it hurts," Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol felt his already broken breath hitching a bit when he felt the ice cube on his skin, hovering only a breath away from the angry red skin of his crown.

 

He could feel it, the waves of cold the small cube emanated licking up the warmth of his own skin. He could feel it and oddly, it took everything in him not to simply grab Baekhyun’s hand and lower the cube himself until it touched his cock. However, Baekhyun kept it there for five long seconds and when Chanyeol was starting to feel as if he was going to explode, he finally moved but it still didn’t touch his cock, or at least not directly. The drop of melted ice tricked down towards the head of his cock and it was the first and only contact Chanyeol felt there in a while so he wasn’t even surprised when he felt his hips bucking up a little as soon as the cold water gathered under his cock.

 

However, his attention was once again snatched away when Baekhyun slid the ice cube down again while making sure to go around Chanyeol’s shaft without touching it even once. He couldn’t hold back the whine of protest that escaped him and Baekhyun didn’t even try concealing the amused chuckle slipping past his lips while he held the ice cube between his fingers, water dripping on Chanyeol’s skin. As he pulled it away, he gave the other a questioning and frustrated look but Baekhyun returned it with a reassuring smile, his eyes locked into Chanyeol’s, trapping him in darkness and sparkles.

 

Then, he felt the piercing sensation of something cold pressing on the base of his cock, the ice cube resting against Chanyeol’s inflamed skin but sending jolts of pleasure through his whole body, enough for him to throw his head back and let out a long moan, his hips twitching up without anything holding him back this time.

 

"How does it feel?" he heard, gentle words making their way through his hazy mind after a few seconds, when he had calmed down a little bit. His chest was heaving up and down quickly, it was almost ridiculous how worked up he was when Baekhyun had barely even done anything yet.

 

"It burns," he replied honestly, voice quivering a little bit as cold water bled into his skin, not even relieving the burn of arousal. He opened his eyes to see concern pulling Baekhyun’s eyebrows into a frown and when he noticed that the other was starting to take the ice cube away, he quickly spoke again. "But it doesn’t feel bad or painful. Or rather, the pain isn’t really bad, it just adds to the pleasure. It’s nice, a bit soothing and frustrating at the same time but nice," he continued, choosing his words carefully and trying to speak as clearly as possible because this might be important for the writer.

 

"Tell me if it becomes too much," Baekhyun hummed, features softening again. Chanyeol nodded, barely registering those words when he felt the ice cube sliding over his skin again.

 

It wasn’t exactly pressing hard, only grazing the skin since Baekhyun was being extra careful and Chanyeol could fee the water it left behind slowly warming up on his skin as seconds passed. It was an odd sensation but a pleasurable one. There was a bit of a burn but it wasn’t really that bad since the cube had had time to melt a bit and lose its initial harsh iciness.

 

It felt nice, however, a bit too nice and not enough at the same time as Baekhyun trailed it up his cock, following the line on the underside and leaving cold pleasure on his skin. Eventually, it reached the tip and Baekhyun pushed it up only slightly against the skin of his crown, holding it there as he leaned down until Chanyeol could feel his warm breath against the head. He was breathing directly against the ice cube and it felt odd but not unpleasant to almost feel warm air turning cold against his skin but he then moved and started gently mouthing Chanyeol’s sack, sucking the skin into his warm mouth and sending jolts of pleasure through his whole body.

 

His hand held onto the sheets to grip onto something and try not to buck into the other’s mouth while his other hand found its way into Baekhyun’s hair again. He tugged on his red strands, messing them up even more when Baekhyun’s lips pressed kisses on the skin, sucking in the few drops of water left behind by the ice cube or still trailing down from where it was pressed against the crown. His skin grew warmer under the other’s lips but the spot where the cube of ice was pressed against was almost starting to feel numb. Baekhyun seemed to have calculated the timing, however, because just then, Chanyeol felt warmth engulfing the tip of his cock along with the ice cube, a sleek tongue pressing against the underside as cold fingers wrapped around the base of his length.

 

The mix and contrast between the cold ice and Baekhyun’s warm mouth sent feathers of pleasure tumbling down Chanyeol’s stomach as he let out a soft whimper of pleasure, fingers pulling on Baekhyun’s hair. The latter had pressed his free hand on Chanyeol’s hips, holding onto him tightly as if to silently tell him not to move too much. Chanyeol tried his hardest not to as the thought that Baekhyun could probably choke on the ice cube if it accidentally slid down his throat wasn’t really thrilling.

 

The elder seemed to know what he was doing, however. He parted his lips a little, the ice resting on his pink tongue pressed against his cock again before, he slowly started circling it around the tip of his cock. His lips were swollen and reddened, so beautiful and perfect around Chanyeol’s cock and their color contrasted beautifully with the transparent and slightly frozen white color of the ice cube right at its core. However, what Baekhyun was trying to do seemed to be a bit difficult so he stopped circling his tongue around the tip and engulfed it into his mouth, coldness embracing it while he carefully started bobbing his head up and down but only by a few centimeters, slowly as if to make sure he still had full control of the ice cube in his mouth.

 

Chanyeol could only watch him, the view offered to his hungry eyes somehow quenching his burning need for pleasure. It enhanced the heat peppered on him by Baekhyun’s skilled mouth and his slowly cooling fingers that started stroking whatever part of his length wasn’t engulfed into his mouth. Pleasure kept jolting through his whole body, tiny needles piercing through his lower stomach and letting pleasure flood in, suffocating his chest and his throat, his lungs suddenly not functioning properly, not enough air pulled into his body. His lips were parted and he was panting, trying his hardest not to move too much and too suddenly as he felt the ice cube in Baekhyun mouth melting away, glistening on the skin of his cock after mixing in with the elder’s saliva.

 

It soon came to and end when Baekhyun completely pulled away from him, his hands and mouth leaving Chanyeol’s body as the Chanyeol let out a long and loud sound, a mix of a groan and a moan that echoed in the room with frustration and plea. He opened his eyes when he felt Baekhyun shifting on the bed, warm and cold air falling on his lips and Chanyeol’s heart jumping in his chest when he noticed that Baekhyun’s face was only a breath away from his.

 

"Shh, baby," he _felt_ Baekhyun whisper against his lips, words a bit slurred from the numbness induced by keeping the ice cube in his mouth and Chanyeol felt his cock twitching the same way it had when Baekhyun had first called him that.

 

Before he could even say anything, the other grabbed another small cube, pushed it into his mouth, and pressed their lips together. Chanyeol instantly parted his own when he felt the other’s tongue poking them, something cold and hard slipping into his mouth along with Baekhyun’s tongue. He grinded up against the other only a second into their kiss, only then remembering that Baekhyun was still wearing his shorts when he felt the fabric rubbing against his own bare skin.

 

Before he even had the occasion to ask the other to take it off or do it himself, he felt something sleek pressing against his entrance and he let out another whimper when Baekhyun pulled away from the kiss, leaving the now tiny ice cube in Chanyeol’s mouth. He hadn’t even heard the other apply lube on his fingers, too distracted by the kiss but now, as he felt Baekhyun’s slender finger slowly, lightly breaching into him, the pleasure washing through his whole body was the only thing he could focus on, the loud moan escaping his own lips barely reaching his ears.

 

There was still the usual slight feeling of discomfort that always came with the intrusion at first but Chanyeol was used to it now, it was one of the very few good sides of having sex on an almost daily basis. The thought didn't linger on his mind for too long, however, as he accidentally bit into the ice cube when Baekhyun started thrusting his finger in and out of his body, the movement incredibly slow to Chanyeol’s buzzing mind. He had been waiting to taste that sensation for what seemed to be an eternity.

 

He could only look into Baekhyun’s eyes as the latter wrapped his other hand around his cock and slowly started stroking it in time with his finger’s movement and Chanyeol was amazed at himself for having been able to hold everything in for so long, already feeling himself nearing the edge of orgasm. He could hold it in, however, the sensation fading a little bit when Baekhyun pushed a second finger in, the discomfort overthrown by pleasure when his thumb gently dug into the slit of his cock. He could hear Baekhyun’s gentle, teasing voice as he said something but he couldn’t really decipher his words, pleasure and bliss closing his ears and his eyes to everything else and locking him in their embrace as soon as Baekhyun quickened his movements, his fingers warm and tight enough around his cock.

 

He opened his eyes when he heard yet another soft, low _‘baby’_ and the whimper that left his lips was loud to his own ears. The smile Baekhyun was giving him as he crooked his fingers and  thrusted them a bit harder into Chanyeol’s body was familiar now, the same way the warmth spreading over his chest and dripping into his stomach before pooling there was familiar. Without even realizing what he was doing, Chanyeol let go of the sheets he was holding as his other hand slid down from Baekhyun’s hair. He pulled him down, parted his legs and folded them to make it easier for Baekhyun to reach his lips for another kiss that was nothing but warm now that there was no ice cubes involved.

 

Baekhyun crooked his fingers as he sunk his teeth into Chanyeol’s swollen lower lip, drawing a loud moan out of him when he accidentally hit right into the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden in the depth of Chanyeol’s body. The latter felt his body jerking a bit, pleasure flowing into his oversensitive body enough for him to close his eyes tighter when pleasure gathered into desperate tears and pooled in his eyes. He held them back, however, and sucked Baekhyun’s lower lip into his mouth, distracting himself when he felt a third finger joining the other two as Baekhyun continued preparing him.

 

Chanyeol then let one of his hands fall from the other’s neck to grab the hand that was wrapped around his cock and he pulled it away because if Baekhyun continued, he would probably finish way before the other had even started and he didn’t want that to happen. Baekhyun didn’t protest, his hand sliding up along Chanyeol’s arm and cradling his cheek instead.

 

He broke the kiss again after a few seconds, gaze diving into Chanyeol’s with a silent question a few seconds after his fingers had started thrusting in and out of his body with more ease. Chanyeol nodded because he didn’t feel himself able to even utter a single word at the moment and emptiness filled him up unpleasantly when Baekhyun pulled his fingers out. He knew to be patient this time and he waited, breathlessly watching as Baekhyun pulled away from him a little bit. His gaze remained locked into Chanyeol’s as he _finally_ started pulling his shorts down, his underwear following along to reveal that he was in no better state than Chanyeol currently was, hard and the tip of his cock reddened.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but stare a bit but he didn’t really feel any kind of shame about it, he was past that point and Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind either, Chanyeol could read in his eyes when he looked back up at him that he liked the attention. And he had every right to to demand attention because Baekhyun was probably the most attractive man Chanyeol had seen in a very, very long time and he almost regretted the fact that he hadn’t been able to do anything but lay down and let Baekhyun experiment with his body and ice cubes.

 

That thought was forgotten when Baekhyun sat back and grabbed the condom that had been discarded somewhere on the bed. Chanyeol’s heartbeat quickened in anticipation and joy as he watched the other ripping the packet open. He proceeded onto rolling the condom on his length, the concentrated expression he was sporting oddly making him look even more beautiful, coupled with his swollen and red lips, the flush on his neck, chest, and cheeks, and the dark, lustful glints still very much present in his eyes.

 

When Baekhyun was done with his task, Chanyeol grabbed the small bottle of lube himself, returning the questioning look Baekhyun threw him.

 

"You can at least grant me the pleasure of applying some lube on your cock, can’t you?" he asked, aware that his expression probably couldn’t hide the profound need of touching Baekhyun.

 

"Can’t blame you for not being able to keep your hands to yourself," was the only thing Baekhyun replied, playful, teasing, irresistible enough for Chanyeol to pull him closer to himself in a sharp movement.

 

It took him only a few seconds to open the bottle of lube and pour the product on his hand before discarding it somewhere next to them and wrapping his hand around Baekhyun’s shaft.. Satisfaction filled him when the elder hissed softly.

 

"It’s cold," he said under his breath, his last words getting lost in a moan when Chanyeol started stroking him slowly to make sure to apply the product properly.

 

"Not as cold as the ice cubes," he said, smile and tone teasing.

 

He saw Baekhyun’s break into a soft but amused smile, his gaze dropping to Chanyeol’s mouth before he leaned down to press a gentle kiss on it. Their lips embraced each other much more softly than any other kiss they had shared all night but it didn't last long as Baekhyun pulled away once again. Chanyeol’s hand fell off his lubed cock.

 

He felt a hand hold onto his waist and he let his gaze travel over Baekhyun’s body, the dim lights giving him a soft, almost golden-colored glow that darkened his hair into a color that looked almost identical to the wine he had been drinking earlier. Chanyeol didn’t like wine but he liked the color on Baekhyun. His breath hitched when he felt Baekhyun parting his legs a bit more as he settled between them, warmth pressing against Chanyeol’s entrance. Baekhyun caught his gaze again, his gaze warmer thank his touch as it seemed to drip right into the younger’s soul.

 

He seemed to find whatever he was looking for in Chanyeol’s eyes because the next second, the younger felt him pushing in, the tip of his cock slowly breaching through as his gaze remained on Chanyeol’s face, as if he wanted to catch the first sign of discomfort. Chanyeol wondered if Baekhyun had forgotten that he was a prostitute and that even if he had been both on the receiving and giving sides, he was used to this and could take a little bit of pain. He wouldn’t deny the fact that it felt nice to have someone who cared about his well-being so much and who wanted him to feel as much pleasure as they did. That had scarcely ever happened to him.

 

Discomfort was still there at first but Baekhyun was careful and guided his hand around Chanyeol’s length, fingers stroking him and distracting him with a bit of pleasure as he kept pushing in until he was buried in Chanyeol until the hilt. He stopped for a few seconds, giving Chanyeol the time to adjust. He played with his cock and the younger was thankful for the pleasure overriding the discomfort but he could see that Baekhyun was having a hard time from the way his jaw was clenched and the muscles of his abdomen contracted. He allowed the other to move with a few muttered words. His hand once again grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist to pull it away from his cock because he felt even closer to the edge now than he did earlier. And it already felt too good for it to end quickly.

 

Baekhyun complied, pulling his wrist free from Chanyeol’s grip to hold onto his waist with both hands. Slowly, he bucked his hips forward in a small first trust that brought in more discomfort than pleasure but it was already less than earlier and at this point, the mere fact that he was able to watch the pleasure staining Baekhyun’s beautiful features was enough and Chanyeol focused on it. It took a few thrusts for pleasure to finally peek into Chanyeol’s body and he let out a small moan when Baekhyun’s thrusts grew wider but remained just as slow until he was sure that Chanyeol was feeling at least half as much pleasure as he felt.

 

It didn’t take long before Chanyeol was reduced to a moaning, whimpering mess and he wondered if there would ever be an end to Baekhyun’s teasing tendencies because he was still moving so _slowly_ , it was an odd mix between pleasure, torture, and the pain of not being relieved enough. He could feel the other’s cock moving in and out of him, he could _feel_ every single fiber of the other’s skin that dragged against the tender flesh of his walls and it was a sweet feeling, pleasure swirling in his lower stomach but not enough. Baekhyun didn’t seem as bothered as he was, on the contrary, he probably was getting off on the delight he inflicted on Chanyeol. His hands were holding onto the pillow tucked under his head so he was sure to have something to grip onto every time he felt pleasure trying to sweep him away.

 

"Faster," he pleaded after a few minutes, when he could feel beads of sweat trickling down his temples. The summer heat trapped inside the room and the natural warmth caused by how worked up his body was suffocated him a little but not enough for him not to feel the peaks of pleasure overwhelming him with each slow, dragging thrust of Baekhyun’s hips against his.

 

"I didn’t hear you," Baekhyun replied, voice hoarse from the effort and the pleasure enveloping his senses. He was in no better state than Chanyeol was,  he could feel Baekhyun’s fingers digging into his waist and the red of the strands of hair stuck to his forehead by perspiration was darker.

 

Amusement and lust swirled together in violent and rushed streaks in his dark orbs. It was the most beautiful storm Chanyeol had ever felt himself caught in.

 

"Faster," he repeated with more clarity, loudly, and when Baekhyun seemed to slow down even more as he buried himself into Chanyeol to the hilt, almost grinding into him rather than pushing into him, the younger finally figured what the elder wanted to hear. "Please," he mumbled, voice breathy and choked up. His throat was burning, his chest was burning, his eyes were burning, and most importantly Baekhyun’s gaze was setting every inch of his skin ablaze.

 

And suddenly, pleasure pierced through every single centimeter of Chanyeol’s body like tiny, greedy sparks set to render him weak and boneless when Baekhyun pulled out almost entirely before slamming back into him, repeating the movement a few times as Chanyeol’s moans and his own grunts of effort and pleasure accompanied each of his motions. He set a regular, fast, and merciless pace after that, thrusting into Chanyeol without slowing down or stopping for a second, their moans arising in the room and mixing in with the almost cacophonous melody of skin slapping against skin and the groans of the bed as it suffered from their fast, continuous movements and the weight of their pleasure.

 

Baekhyun only slowed down a while later, when Chanyeol’s eyelids had fallen shut. He opened his eyes, a protest already forming on his lips only for it to die down when Baekhyun’s hand grabbed the underside of his thighs and he pushed until Chanyeol realized what he wanted and folded his legs, bringing them almost against his chest as Baekhyun followed and leaned closer, settling in between them and pulling a moan out of Chanyeol’s lips when the movement caused him to accidentally pull out of Chanyeol.

 

"Comfortable?" he asked in a low, breathy voice once they were done shifting around, his face much closer to Chanyeol’s in this new position.

 

The younger nodded and without wasting another second, Baekhyun pushed in again slowly, drawing a moan out of Chanyeol who felt the elder’s breath hitching against his face. His eyes stayed open as Baekhyun thrusted into him again, this time setting up a fast pace and his cock reaching deeper into Chanyeol now that they had adjusted their position. It was warm, everything was warm, Baekhyun’s gaze on him, Baekhyun’s breath falling on his lips, Baekhyun’s skin against his, Baekhyun’s cock hitting deep inside of him and grazing a sensitive bundle of nerve that made him see stars and fireworks from time to time when his eyes squeezed shut. Baekhyun’s voice rising to mix in with his in a dance of pleasure was warm. _Baekhyun_ was warm.

 

Chanyeol’s gaze dropped to the other’s lips, his eyes almost going crisscross because of how close they were and he couldn’t even properly see the other’s lips but he could feel Baekhyun exchanging his breath with his, he could feel their lips close together but never actually meeting, with each thrust of the other’s strong hips against his. It became too much at one point but surprisingly, Baekhyun pressed their lips together before Chanyeol could even gather the strength to do it himself. They kissed, sloppy, open mouthed, breathless, but incredibly warm.

 

Soon, Chanyeol felt warmth flaring in his lower stomach and with each hard thrust of Baekhyun’s hips, his pace was starting to get a bit more careless. It was a bit sloppier and desperate, his melodious moans of pleasure growing louder and a bit more pronounced, his fingertips digging into Chanyeol’s hips the same Chanyeol’s fingers were digging into the skin of his arms, nails scratching the skin a little bit because it was the only part of Baekhyun’s body that he could reach comfortably in this position. Baekhyun had guided his calves to rest on his shoulders for him to be a bit more comfortable and his hips were starting to feel a little painful but it didn’t matter, Chanyeol could only feel the pleasure spreading through his whole body, flowing through his veins, crawling down his spine, and pushing on his back until he was inches away from falling down the edge.

 

Almost unconsciously, he tried sneaking a hand towards his cock, yearning to be touched there as well, but before his fingers could even reach it, Baekhyun broke the kiss, his hand pushing Chanyeol’s away. He opened his eyes, looking up at the other with what he figured was enough need and despair because he felt Baekhyun’s warm fingers wrapping around his length before he immediately started stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts. They had grown even harder and sloppier, a clear sign that Baekhyun was as close to the edge as he was. Chanyeol would have arched into his hold had it not been for his own legs and Baekhyun’s weight preventing him from doing so.

 

Pleasure burst through his whole body and soon, it became too much for Chanyeol who threw his head back, lips parted in a loud and long moan of Baekhyun’s name as he came hard enough for fireworks of to explode under his closed eyelids. It hit him hard, his body quivering with a kind of pleasure he hadn’t felt in such a long time it felt almost too overwhelming and foreign. He felt something warm dripping onto his stomach for a second, most of the white aftermath of his orgasm landing on Baekhyun’s abdomen.

 

When he opened his eyes again, a bit disoriented, and mind hazy, he could hear Baekhyun’s muffled sounds of pleasure as the other continued thrusting into his oversensitive body more urgently, seeking for his own end. Chanyeol could feel himself twitch and the bliss was almost starting to turn into pain because of how tight he felt himself growing around Baekhyun but he didn’t really mind as he got to watch Baekhyun’s beautiful features taking on a transparent curtain as he reached his own orgasm with a last hard thrust, his face glowing with a thin layer of sweat, his eyes closing for a second as his hips twitched against Chanyeol’s.

 

They remained frozen for a while, both of them taking the time to climb down from the high, their chests heaving at an almost alarming rate, and their eyes finding each other once again. Baekhyun slowly grabbed the younger’s legs and lowered them down from his shoulders and Chanyeol winced a bit at the soreness. He let his legs rest on either side of Baekhyun, the latter still settled between them. He took in how satisfied, pleasured, and messy Baekhyun looked, his beauty somehow shining even more brightly in this state, and when he noticed that the other’s abs and a bit of his chest was indeed tainted by a few drops of white, he couldn’t help but feel satisfaction settle over his exerted body. There were also a few faint scratching marks on his arms but Baekhyun didn’t really seem to mind. He hadn’t said anything and even now, he didn’t look bothered.

 

Silence settled in when their breathing gained a more regular pace and Baekhyun was the first one to smile, his red lips curling into a beautiful arch that looked soft, a bit tired, but somehow mesmerizing enough for Chanyeol to feel short of breath all over again. It looked like a real smile, with no amusement and definitely not hundreds of thoughts behind it, thoughts that Chanyeol felt like no one could probably keep up with. He wondered if that was what Baekhyun considered a real smile. It still looked perfect, enough for Chanyeol to return it with one of his own.

 

Eventually, Baekhyun seemed to realize that he was still buried deep into Chanyeol and the latter surprisingly felt a bit of regret as the elder slowly pulled out, leaving him empty and twitching. He didn’t say anything, however, watched as Baekhyun carefully rolled the condom off his softening cock and tied it before discarding it somewhere on the bedside table.

 

"You okay?" he asked gently afterwards, his hand warm when he pressed it against Chanyeol’s thigh, thumb rubbing soothing circles into the still slightly sore muscle, and gaze a different kind of warm on the younger’s face.

 

"I feel like I just died," he said, playfully echoing to the words he had pronounced earlier. It was a sweet death, sweeter than he’d like to admit probably.

 

Baekhyun seemed to understand what he actually meant, giving him a wide, amused grin that narrowed his eyes into joyful slits.

 

"Welcome to Hell then," the other replied while leaning down again, his lips pressing against Chanyeol’s smile in a soft, gentle peck.

 

He somehow felt incredibly soothed. It was a foreign feeling, something that he had never felt with any other client and he wondered if that was because he had almost forgotten that Baekhyun was a client until that word popped in his head a second ago. It didn’t matter, Chanyeol didn’t want to spoil this delightful ocean of peace and satisfaction he was bathing in with a bitter drop of regret. When Baekhyun pulled away after a few more pecks, he followed along and pressed his hands on the elder’s shoulders, pushing until he laid on his back and Chanyeol landed on top of him. He straddled him, carefully avoiding any contact between their intimate parts because as much as Chanyeol had started craving for more as soon as they were done, he knew they were both too sensitive right now.

 

Baekhyun gave him a questioning look but his hands still grabbed onto Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol gave him a teasing smile before he started leaning down towards the other’s chest, keeping eye contact as he pressed his lips on a drop of white that he knew came from himself. He felt more than heard Baekhyun’s breath hitching at the tiny action and it pushed him to continue mouthing and licking along the other’s torso, his lips traveling down to his abs and carefully collecting every single drop until there was nothing left. Baekhyun’s hand had found its way into his hair halfway through Chanyeol’s sudden urge and as soon as he was done, the younger felt him pulling on his hair gently until he moved up. Arousal had somehow started sizzling in his lower stomach but he ignored it in favor of letting Baekhyun kiss him, their lips moving together slowly and almost lazily.

 

Chanyeol gave up on holding himself up properly after a few seconds and let himself lay on top of the other, a small moan muffled into Baekhyun’s mouth when he felt their softening cocks brushing together. Baekhyun’s other hand sneaked down to grab onto his bare ass, a silent demand for Chanyeol not to move. He complied, smiling at the other when they broke the kiss. They didn’t say anything for a few seconds, lazily exchanging even more small kisses and Chanyeol liked to think that Baekhyun couldn’t get enough the same way he couldn’t as he gently kissed the mole right above the elder’s upper lip.

 

"Can I keep you forever?" Baekhyun whispered against his lips after a while. "Only to myself."

 

Chanyeol felt something akin to giddiness spreading in his chest at those unexpected but somehow soothing words and mainly at the sweet, gentle tone with which Baekhyun had uttered them. As if this was yet another one of the millions of thoughts in his head and he had let it out unwillingly.

 

"Why? Do you have more experiments to try?" Chanyeol asked with a soft chuckle, one of his hands resting on Baekhyun’s sculpted chest and his other arm bent, his elbow digging into the mattress, right beside Baekhyun’s shoulder. He was taller than Baekhyun and on top of him but somehow, he felt much smaller, locked inside the elder’s embrace and trapped in the warmth of those beautiful eyes that sparkled like ice under the watch of sunlight.

 

"I could come up with a new experiment everyday if you want me to," the other said, voice playful and smile even more playful as it danced into Chanyeol’s mind and settled there. He had a feeling he would remembered this voice for the rest of his life, the same way he would remember this night for a long time.

 

"This experiment really does sound like a mere excuse even more now," he chuckled softly even if he felt his chest warming up at those words. He wasn’t stupid though, he wouldn’t easily believe anything someone said under the bliss and the joy of an orgasm felt only minutes ago. The voice inside his head that told him he _wanted_ to believe Baekhyun’s words came as a surprise. "And maybe _I_ should be the one to test the next experiment on _you."_

 

Baekhyun laughed softly at that. He had a beautiful smile. And a beautiful laugh. And beautiful eyes. He was beautiful.

 

He hummed softly, pretending to think about it for a second.

 

"We can make that happen if you want. Although, I’m a bit scared of how strong your revenge would be," the other said and Chanyeol chuckled because revenge had really been on his mind.

 

Calm settled over them for a while before Chanyeol broke it with a thought he voiced out.

 

"Was it good?" he asked. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow with a knowing glint and Chanyeol chuckled easily. "I mean, did I explain things right? Is it going to help you for the book?"

 

Baekhyun hummed softly. "It definitely helped me get a clearer idea on what exactly is going to happen."

 

Chanyeol chewed on his lower lip, a bit unsure. "I’m not really good with words," he mumbled. He wasn’t good with them when it came to his own feelings and sensations, at least. "I’m not sure I managed to tell you everything you needed to hear."

 

Baekhyun shook his head, a reassuring gleam in his smile as he trailed fingers down the dip of Chanyeol’s back.

 

"It was perfect," he said as he drew curlicues on his skin, tracing warmth wherever he touched. "Your physical reactions helped too. Don’t worry. I’m keeping all of this in my head for later use," he added, voice dropping an octave lower and his gaze suggesting that writing wouldn’t be the only activity for which he’d use these memories.

 

Chanyeol focused on the relief rather than the flutters in his stomach. He had gotten a bit too carried away and had completely forgotten to actually describe what he was feeling to Baekhyun. Though, Baekhyun hadn’t reminded him either. Maybe they had both gotten carried away.

 

"You know," Baekhyun disturbed the quietude of the room again after a while. His fingers felt louder than his voice as they now rested between Chanyeol’s shoulder blades, nestled, fitting. "I wasn’t really joking about the new experiments."

 

Chanyeol raised his head from where it had been resting against Baekhyun’s neck, giving him a curious look.

 

"You mean experiments for your book?"

 

Baekhyun nodded. His hair was still a little damp. There was a pretty sheen on his cheeks, a trace of his earlier efforts to please them both.

 

"I’ll have more things to check like this. Sexual things, reactions, what can and cannot be done to pleasure someone under various circumstances," he explained, his fingers lightly tapping on Chanyeol’s skin with each word he enumerated. Their eyes met. Chanyeol really liked the clear gaze Baekhyun looked at him with. As if he was really seeing him. "I’d like to see you again."

 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure why this surprised him. He was used to clients turning into regulars. He was used to offering his services to one person more than once.

 

He wasn’t used to them asking it with such a light note of hesitation in their voice. As if Baekhyun was giving him the choice to refuse. As if he didn’t think Chanyeol would do anything for him as long as he was paid. As if he considered _Chanyeol._ Again.

 

"For the experiments?" he asked. Just to make sure. Just because he didn’t know what he should say. Just because he didn’t want to accidentally voice out how relieved he was to hear that from the writer.

 

Baekhyun nodded. This time, his smile was a bit wider. His fingers were soothing when they tangled in Chanyeol’s hair.

 

"Yes. But not only. You’re very nice," he said, voice quieting down the more he spoke, gaze warming Chanyeol up the more he looked at him. He had heard those words before. It wasn’t the same. It was a bit ridiculous of him to assume Baekhyun was different, but it wasn’t the same. "I’d really like to see you again."

 

Chanyeol smiled.

 

"I’d like to see you again too," he returned, voice sounding more bare than his body was.

 

He felt Baekhyun take a deep breath in, the heave of his chest causing Chanyeol to move a little bit on top of him. When he breathed out, Chanyeol felt it tickling his stomach.

 

"Then we’ll see each other more. Much more."

 

It sounded like a promise. It wasn’t really. It was more of a deal. Chanyeol was happy at the prospect of helping Baekhyun with his book research. Only with his book research.

 

Before he could say anything, Baekhyun cradled his cheek in his warm hand and he leaned into the touch, unconsciously closing his eyes for a second when he felt the elder gentle brushing his thumb against the apple of his cheek. "But you should rest for now, baby. You look a bit exhausted."

 

And maybe Baekhyun had somehow managed to turn Chanyeol into ice along the way because he felt himself melt right then and there as he shifted a bit to rest his head against Baekhyun’s chest, the hand that was on his cheek moving to the back of his head where it ran through his hair in a soothing motion.

 

When Baekhyun muttered a few minutes later that he really should probably thank Minseok, his voice sleepy and muffled against Chanyeol’s hair, the latter mumbled back that he should thank the odd man from yesterday night for him too, already almost lulled into a peaceful slumber by the steady beating of Baekhyun’s heart.

 


End file.
